


Feels Like Hope

by nenya_kanadka, nonnie (nenya_kanadka)



Series: Kittens of the Multiverse [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, Nux Lives, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/pseuds/nenya_kanadka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/pseuds/nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Nux would make an excellent short-term Doctor's companion.</p><p>For AnonCommandsRene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Hope

New New York was so green Nux couldn't believe his eyes. He spun around and around in dizzying circles on the apple-grass. 

"Yes, yes, it's very exciting," said the old man with the spiky white hair, who called himself the Doctor. "Make it quick. The Sisters of Plenitude won't hold your kitten forever." 

Light glinted off towers in the distance, bigger than the Citadel. "Shiny," Nux breathed. "And chrome!" 

"Would you stop saying that," the Doctor grumbled, and stalked off in a swirl of coat-tails. Nux, feeling better after a ride in the Doctor's timeship, grinned and scrambled after him.


End file.
